Seeker
Basic CNCTW_Seeker_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with shield and Shard launchers |faction = Scrin Reaper-17 Traveler-59 |baseunit = |role =Light tank |useguns =Plasma disc launchers |usearmor =Light/Medium |hp = 2100 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Heavy (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 50% Grenade, 60% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans = |cost =$800 |time =0:08 |produced =Warp Sphere Warp Chasm |req = |hotkey = F2 |squadsize = |groundattack = 75 (Rocket), fires in volleys of 5 discs, 200% scalar against civilian buildings, 25% scalar against infantry |airattack = |cooldown = 0.5 seconds to fire clip of 5 shots, 1.7 seconds to reload clip |airspeed = |landspeed = 90 |seaspeed = |range = 250 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Detects Stealth Uncombine with Buzzers |upgrades = Attenuated Forcefields Shard launchers |structure = |tier = 1}} Seekers are light Scrin hover tanks appearing from the Third Tiberium War. They act as Scrin main battle tanks. Background Seekers are apparently designed for scouting and reconnaissance missions. Thanks to their ability to 'glide' over the battlefield, Seekers boast a high degree of speed and maneuverability. They are armed with plasma disc launchers (slightly weaker but similar to the stationary Photon Cannon) that are effective against vehicles (in particular light vehicles) as well as aircraft, but less effective against infantry. Seekers are rather lightly armoured, making them ill-suited at taking out heavy vehicles such as tanks head-on without considerably superior numbers. Abilities Upgrades Game unit The Scrin have a peculiar Tier 1 vehicle lineup of only two vehicles, and the Seeker is an odd combination of tank and scout. Its weapon does similar damage to cannons, but the vehicle lacks their health. It has detection like a scout, but it lacks their speed and its projectiles do not have the anti-air bonuses of missiles. Seekers tend to be fairly aggressive units, and can benefit from support from Gun Walkers, because the walkers have more health and better armour resistance. In health and durability, the Seeker is vastly inferior to the Predator and somewhat inferior to the Scorpion tank. It also lacks their resistance to gun damage. Its main advantage is the good damage output of plasma launchers, for $300 less than Predator Tank, and its speed to run into good fights (or away from bad ones). These can give it an advantage in harassment, or in overwhelming the enemy. Unfortunately in practice it is unwieldy and does not maneuver well. The Seeker is the faster of the two Scrin ground vehicles and has stealth detection, but is still very different compared to other factions' scouts. Compared to the attack bike and the Pitbull it is still notably slower, and also does not fire traditional missiles. Plasma discs do much worse against Infantry and Air units compared to scout missiles, emphasising Gun Walker support. Seekers and the Planetary Assault Carrier are the only mobile detectors for the Scrin faction. Seekers in Kane's Wrath can be upgraded with Shard launchers for increased firepower, and the Reaper-17 sub-faction upgrades theirs with Attenuated Forcefields for much improved survivability. Assessment Pros *Versatile; can be used as a land scout, MBT, and AA *Only Scrin land unit that can detect stealthed units, and the only stealth detector available to Reaper-17 *Effective against vehicles, structures and harvesters *Benefits from researching Shard launchers and Forcefields (Kane's Wrath only) Cons *Poor movement, hardly escapes from nasty situations *MBT role the weakest when compared to Predator or Scorpion *It hovers like Slingshot but cannot crush any infantry *More expensive than any land scout *Poor armour and HP, even the most basic gun type weapons can deal good damage on it Gallery Seeker Concept 2.jpg|Early concept art Seeker Concept.jpg|Final concept art Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars Scrin Arsenal Category:Detectors